monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Minotauros
Minotauros is a cow monster encountered in Monster Girl Quest. Three (possibly two) of them are found throughout the game: the first attacks Luka while he is travelling through the Safina region, while the other two (who may be the same individual) are found in the city of Grand Noah. Biography The first Minotauros attacks Luka in the Safina region. Like most such monsters, she is defeated and sealed. The second Minotauros appears in Grand Noah, selling her milk as a product. Later, Luka observes another Minotauros (or possibly the same milk vendor as before) competing in the Grand Noah Colosseum against a Centaur Girl. Although the Centaur Girl seems to be overwhelming her with fast, quick attacks, Luka predicts that the Minotauros is simply biding her time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Sure enough, the Centaur Girl eventually gets careless, allowing the Minotauros to fell her with one blow of her axe. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster that resembles a cow, she has a surprisingly human appearance. There is no human soldier that can match her in brute strength, though. Able to knock down any man, she will then take that opening to rape them. In most cases the goal is to feed instead of reproduction. With strong muscles in her vagina, she is able to freely tighten and control every movement inside of her. When a man is caught inside of her, it’s said that she holds him like a vise as she uses her muscles to squeeze everything out of him. For your own safety, you should never make a Minotauros angry when she’s raping you. In almost every case, the man will be released after the Minotauros has finished raping him but when the Minotauros really likes a man, she may carry him back to her home and force him to be her husband.” Attacks Strong Handjob: Normal attack, will trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Furious Intercrural: Normal attack, will trigger a leg bukkake on losing. Busty Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger a chest bukkake on losing. Ferocious Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger a facial bukkake on losing. *Minotauros Crash: Status attack which causes paralysis, before binding. Leads to Minotaurus Rape on the same turn. Minotauros Rape: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO following Minotaurus Crash. Will trigger an internal and crotch bukkake on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Overall, Minotauros is a fairly average fight with a fair variety of attacks which may not seem too dangerous at first, but her main gimmick is her huge axe which is used in the Minotauros Crash technique; which will cause paralysis and lead to being bound, the combination of the two leaving Luka pretty much helpless. She soon follows up with her one hit KO attack Minotarous Rape which does not relent until Luka's HP drops to 0. Unlike the battle with the Tarantula Girl, there is no warning nor preparation when she'll use Minotauros Crash, so Sylph is mandatory. If Luka can't handle her brawn, she will make short work of restraining him and "milk" him with her mammaries until he passes out before taking him home as a sex slave. Evaluation “Defeated by an enemy whose only feature is her muscles... Don't you feel pathetic being endlessly milked by a cow? Her most dangerous attack is with that giant axe... If she hits you with it, you're sure to lose. But you can nullify it with your wind. At the beginning of combat, be sure to protect yourself with it... Now go, oh brave Luka. Don't allow a monster with muscles for a brain defeat you...” Trivia * In Greek mythology, the Minotaur '''was a creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, a being "part man and part bull". The Minotaur dwelt at the center of the Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos of Crete. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. *When Requested, '''Minotauros Rape does not need to follow Minotauros Crash. *Bukkake 4 is only available for her second Pose. *Minotauri have a strange fixation with milk, even using it as a term for things that aren't milk. On top of that, dialogue at the milk shop at Noah suggests that they also sell off their own produce, much to Luka's consternation. *In Chapter 3, after Luka drives off the attackers from Grand Noah, the Minotauros milk-seller states "My milk is out of stock for a while. Ever since I took that arrow to my knee in that battle, it hasn't been tasting too good." This is an obvious reference to "arrow to the knee" meme which originated from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It also confirms Luka's speculation that Minotauri sell their own produce. Category:Animals Category:Artist: frfr Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Safina Category:Minotaur